REBELLION:A PRE-HUNGER GAMES STORY
by finpeet
Summary: Charity Everdeen, a seventeen year old girl living in Panem during the civil war , is a freedom fighter but what will happen to her during the Capitol's victory?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I am not giving up. No matter what they threat. I am never gonna give up. The capitol can threat that they will bomb the rest of Panem and kill its children, but they wouldn't dare... for over 300 years The 'Under's' of Panem have been overuled by the Capitol as the rich of the country all began herding themselves into the Capitol, then know as 'Washington, D.C Capital City.' The Capitol is the only place in Panem that cannot be attacked from the ocean or from another country and as Earth began falling apart and there were over 20 'World War's' the people of Panem began to get scared after being ruled by 'Gadian', a group of countries known before as 'Europe'. The Gadian's changed our country's name from America to Panem and it has been the same ever since.

But we stopped working as a country. The poor people were separated from the rich people and now we have the right to start a revoloution. And we did fifteen years ago. The end is near, i can feel it in my bones, a few months and the chaos will be gone. I am a freedom fighter, my Dad was once one aswell before he was brutally murdered by the Capitol. I will avenge him and I will kill President Jones if it's the last thing I do. 120 million 'under's' dead and only 2 million 'Capitol's?'

Thats's why the next thing our rebellios group has planned is gonna surprise the Capitol so much they won't know whats hit them, literally. We are talking about a full explosion of the Capitol, a military genius has found something in the soil of the battlefields (ex-explosives all mixed together) and put them in a seperate bomb, there are 16 million of these bombs to be attached secretly all around the city.

I am Charity Everdeen, I am seventeen years old and I am going to end the Panem War.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

My eyes open. Burning. Disaster. Burning. Now I remember...

_I was walking through the streets of a small town not far away from the Capitol with some explosives hidden in a white cotton bag that looked like it had some food or something in. I was not planning on exploding this small town at all, I was planning on startling the capitol by exploding a field of some sorts, i had been travelling for 8 days now, mostly by underground passageways but the passageways only went so far, I was begining to feel a bit faint so i took a rest and sat on a nearby bench and rested for a bit, i must have dozed off and when I woke up, the bag was gone. THE BAG WAS GONE._

_I began to panic. As I scanned the area around I realised that I wouldn't have much time before one of the capitol guards would catch me in the act. I began running faster than I ever had before, I got to the nearest pothole to the secret passageways of our group, I climbed in without a torch or anything and sprinted as fast as my feet could take me, i tripped on some wire sticking out for some reason and i heard a bone snap, my ankle. _

_I couldn't run any more and it wouldn't be too long before there was warning in the city adn they would be checking for any secret passageways possible. The only reason this one hadn't been blocked off yet is because it was the first time I had ever used this route, it was fairly new. They were going to be so angry with me when they find out that i had left a bag of explosives in the middle of a civilian town and that I had let one of their secret escapes be opened. _

_Despite the fact that I was in agony i began crawling across the wet muddy floor using only my hands and knees, after about fifteen minutes or so I heard the bell go off for alert of a rebel. It was three rings. Not too long after that I heard screams from villagers, they were going to torture them untill someone owned up, if only i could. I was too far away now, maybe even half an hour away. It wouldnt be long untill they found me. I needed to camoflauge. _

_I picked up some of the surrounding mud and began rubbing it all over me, even my notty brunnette hair. Although I carried on crawling, the pain in my ankle was begging to kick in and i was starting to scream in agony. I needed medical attention. Fast. But I couldn't get it fast, could I? I was stuck in this claustrophobic tunnel with nothing but a bottle of water on me, at least I can live for a couple of days in here._

_That was when I heard it. The faint sounds of footsteps and muttering. They were here. They had found me. That hadn't taken them long had it? I looked at my watch. I left that town four hours ago. What had i done in four hours? Not much. I stopped crawling, if i carried on crawling they would be able to hear the squidgy of the mud. I remembered what my father told me. 'If you can hear them the likleness is that they can hear you.'_

_Taking that into account i stopped. LIGHT. They had torches and were shining it all around the walls looking for a mishap in the mud. They are going to be able to see me. It's too late. Then it went BLACK._

My eyes open. Burning. Disaster. Burning. I remember now. How am i back in this village? It's burning? The whole thing is burning. I saw a women with her child running a long with a small white bag, just like mine, but it was different this one actually did have food in it. My ankle was healed. Nobody seemed to notice me, none of the guards, none of the people screaming in terror, one women literally walked right through me.

'WHAT IS HAPPENING?' I screamed, using all the power from my lungs.

'WHAT IS HAPPENING? SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME NOW'

'You happened Charity. You happened.'


	3. Chapter 3

'You happened Charity. You happened.'

I turned my body around as fast as I could. Standing there was President Smith, (leader of the uprising), i recongised his face but he looks a lot older in real life. Why was he here? Why was I here?

'I'm... I'm sorry?' I replied as fast as I could.

'You have done a stupid thing today Miss Everdeen. A stupid thing. Do you know how many people have died tonight?' He began shouting. He inched towards me. And then again. Eventually he was basically breathing down my neck, I was trying not to notice the baby that had just been stolen in front of me, had I done this?

'Look at the lives you have put at risk! Look at the people you have killed. Innocent people. These are not your enemy. The Capitol are!' President Smith again shouted at me so much that the hair was standing up on my neck. I tried to back away but his old strong hands grabbed mine and pulled me closer again, he was hurting me. My hands were stinging, I had so many questions I needed to ask, prefferably now.

'Why are we not getting hurt? Why are we watchign these people burn?' I finally screamed out moving away once more.

'Turn the hologram off!' shouted President Smith adn immeidatley the image was gone. I was in a massive white room with just me and the President in, there were security camera's almost everywhere watching us. I could see a door at the end of the room even though it was the same colour as the walls.

'Where are we? Why is my ankle better? What have you done to me?How long has it been si-'

My eyes flickered open. I was in a hospital, my own private room, I took off the medical support wires and lifted myself out of bed. I was dizzy and sick. I sat back down on the bed and remembered what had happened before I woke up here. President Smithhad tranquilized me , guess I was asking him too many questions, bothering him.I tried to sit up once again and failed.

After finally getting off the hospital bed I opened the blinds, outside i saw lush green grass with a beautiful dark blue river running through it. I had never ever seen anything like this in all my life, all i had known was war. How much I wanted to run across those fields and jump in those rivers. I walked over to the door of my private hospital room and expected to open into a rushing hospital but instead I was hit heavy with worse news. The door was locked.

How could this happen to me? Just think about it, I could be back home now with my only friend, Darius right now, if i had just not fallen asleep on that bench. Now I just had to wait... wait for what though? As these questions were scurring through my mind I was shocked by the door opening. I turned around to see a familar face, Zuri, Darius's sister.

'Charity! Are you okay? The President has said that you are free to leave whenever you want.' Said Zuri whilst hugging me.

'Since when did the president make you the messenger?' I asked.

'No! Charity, my training course is over. I'm finally a nurse.'

'Wait? What? Congradulations! Do you have my normal clothes , and where am I?' I asked loads of questions.

'Your back five hours from home, six hours from the Capitol but we will provide your bus travel. And yes your normal clothes are in that dresser over there' Zuri pointed to a white obvious dresser, how could i have not noticed that?

'So when did you join here?' I asked politley, not too good at small talk.

'I have been working here for two weeks and-...'

'Two weeks? I saw you the other day!' I intterupted.

'Charity you have been in a coma for a month, the tranqulizer had a default and sort of did that, anyway I have other patients to get too, so I'll see you in about a week for my brother's birthday, yeh?' she replied.

'Yes, okay. Bye.' I said sweetly. Zuri walked out of the room taking the key out of the door so I could get out. I quickly made my way to the dresser to get changed, when I put them on, they were a bit baggy, I remembered that they don't have enough money to feed lots of food to me through a tube, they focused most of their money on weaponary. The sooner I get out of this, the better , I'm going to find out what happened to the tranquilizer and why I was tranquilized and most importantly find out my part in the 'Big plan' to explode the Capitol.


End file.
